The Poem
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dean leaves and Castiel can't find it in himself to just let go of his long time crush. Dean dies, leaving a poem behind for those who find him. What will happen now? Slash: Destiel


Name: The Poem

Summary: Dean runs away and Castiel follows. What will happen when Dean dies, both have left feelings unsaid. Rated M for sex. **Slash- **destiel. If you like this and you want to see more go to my page and see some of the other things I've written. If you liked this be sure to review, favorite and or follow. If you don't like it...go away. No one is forcing you to read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I did write all this, including the poem so...enjoy.

_I'm going to sleep now._

_Never to wake up._

_Cry for me friends._

_But mourn me not._

_I'm happy being gone._

_I'm happy where I am._

_Don't try to bring me back._

_I deserve what I got._

_Lay me down in the earth._

_To rest is what I want._

_Alone at last as we all are._

_Death claimed me as his._

_Heaven or hell it matters not._

_Smile for me friends._

_I'm in a better place now._

_I'm happily at peace now._

_I will lie down never to return._

Castiel had read the note at least twenty times. Dean had left a trash bin full of failed attempts at his poetry. He had told Castiel he needed space and then left Sam and Castiel in the dust. He drove off in a silent impala. Castiel watched Dean secretly. Dean had been diagnosed with cancer and he was going to die. He had not wanted to be a burden or cause worry so he left, telling Sam to get out of hunting and settle down. He told Castiel to go back to heaven. Castiel looked down at the paper again.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Dean asked eyeing the angel angrily.

Castiel avoided eye contact, instead opting to stare at the lifeless body laying on the no tell motel bed.

"I have always watched over you." Castiel said quietly.

"I told you to go!" Dean fumed.

"You did not wish to be a burden or to cause worry." Castiel said in a small voice.

"Can we go now?" Tessa asked.

"No!" Dean said hurriedly.

"Should I tell Sam where your body is?" Castiel asked looking up to Dean at last.

"Shut up! I want an explanation!" Dean demanded.

"Explanation to what?" Castiel asked tilting his head in that adorable way he did.

"Why? Why have you watched me? Spied on me!" Dean said harshly.

"Because I love you Dean." Castiel said quietly. Dean stared at his angel slack jawed and wide eyed. "I never told you because I was afraid. You are the only one I have ever had feelings for. You and I share a _profound bond. _I'm the one who _gripped_ _you tight _and raised you from perdition. I have watched over you since you were born. Your mother always told you there were angels watching over you. She was right." Castiel explained avoiding eye contact.

"Cas." Dean whispered. Tessa sighed and put her hands on her hips. Castiel stood up clutching the note. Dean tried to reach out to take Castiel's hand but Castiel flinched away from the touch as if her were afraid of being hit. Dean moved more slowly and cupped Castiel's face to make him look him in the eyes.

"Fuck this! I'm going to live." Dean said gazing into Cas' sapphire blue eyes.

"Dean-" Tessa began but before she could continue Castiel had restored Dean to his body and healed him of his cancer. Dean sat up in the motel bed and looked at Castiel wide eyed.

"First night back, how about we celebrate some." Dean said grinning and pulling Castiel down to join him on the bed.

Dean pushed off Castiel's trench coat and then it was quickly followed by the rest of their clothes. Castiel lay on his back with his legs resting on Dean's shoulders. Castiel dragged his nails down Dean's back and Dean arched into it. Dean moaned as he pushed inside of Castiel's tight little hole. Dean attacked Castiel's lips with his own, tongues twirling in a dance. When they broke apart for air neither were able to speak. Dean ran his nails down Castiel's chest causing the angel to moan and whine. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip and then licked it to make it better. Dean pounded into his little angel as fast and hard as he could and was met by thrusts from Castiel. Dean bit and sucked a mark into Castiel's neck and when he was satisfied it would last he licked the spot to take away the pain.

"Mine." Dean growled eyeing the mark pleased with himself. Castiel smiled and nodded. _Yours forever._

Castiel came with a flash of pure light emanating from his eyes. Dean had his eyes clenched shut as he came which was fortunate because if he had witnessed the light he would have been rendered blind. Both men flopped back onto their backs on the bed.

"Why didn't you want to go when Tessa asked?" Castiel asked quietly when he had regained his breath.

"I didn't want to go to hell. If I went to heaven I didn't want you to see my heaven." Dean said.

"If you went to hell I would get you and put you back where you belong. Here with me. Why didn't you want me to see your heaven?" Castiel responded.

"I was embarrassed. My heaven would be with you, all our little moments and things. I didn't know you felt like that about me." Dean said.

"Well, now that you're alive we can make more memories; better memories. We will be together until death and then I will take you to heaven and we can relive all our favorite moments together for the rest of eternity." Castiel said pulling Dean into a hug and placing his hand over the scar on Dean's shoulder. It was like electricity shot through the two at the touch and they both smiled with post orgasm love for each other.


End file.
